Field
Embodiments relate to a light emitting device, a light emitting device having a plurality of light emitting chips, and a light unit having a light emitting device.
Background
Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) are semiconductor devices that convert electrical energy into light and are extensively used as next-generation light sources in place of other light sources, such as, e.g., fluorescent lamps and glow lamps. Since an LED generates light using a semiconductor device, the LED may have lower power consumption compared to a glow lamp that generates light by heating tungsten or a fluorescent lamp that generates light by urging ultraviolet rays, which are generated through a high-voltage discharge, to collide with a fluorescent substance. In addition, as the LED generates light using the potential gap of the semiconductor device, the LED may have a long life span, a rapid response characteristic, and an environmental-friendly characteristic compared to other light sources.
Various studies and research have been performed to substitute other light sources with the LED. LEDs are increasingly used as light sources for lighting devices, such as, e.g., various lamps used indoors and outdoors, liquid crystal displays, electric signboards, and street lamps.